Meeting Each Other
by liuxue
Summary: Like the tile says, Sonic characters meet the Dead or Alive fighters! (Human forms used.)


**Meeting Each Other**

**Like the tile says, Sonic characters meet the Dead or Alive fighters! (Human forms used.)**

* * *

"Um... Shadow? Isn't this a little dangerous?" Tikal yelled as loudly as she could to prevent her voice from being drowned out by the wind. Her orange dreadlocks were flying behind her, some stands hitting her face quite hard. Cobalt orbs were closed tightly, like she was almost afraid of the sight that she might see. Though, at the speed they were going, who could blame her? Even if she were to open her eyes, all she would see was the world flying past her in a blur.

"No worries babe. I know what I'm doing," Shadow said in his usual gruff voice. Tikal could hear the smirk in his tone, telling her that he was just teasing her.

With a surge of confidence going through her spine when he had said that, Tikal peaked open one of her cobalt eyes, only to close it once again. Her grip on Shadow's waist tightened, only to result in Shadow driving faster. Tikal bit her bottom lip to prevent an annoyed groan from escaping. Shadow bit his lips to prevent an amused chuckle from escaping.

"It's not funny!" Tikal said defensively. Shadow said nothing but hit the acceleration to prove his point. Tikal held onto him even tighter for a moment before letting go, realising that he was just trying to prove a point. Inwardly, she pouted. Sure they were in a relationship, but it still wasn't nice to tease a girl.

"You're right, it's not funny," Shadow said, feigning guilt and honesty. Tikal felt shock and joy, at least, until she heard the next sentence that came out of his mouth. "It's hilarious!"

Tikal lightly punched Shadow and he, again, feigned hurt. The echidna knew that she was the only one that could make Shadow laugh so much, and it was a pleasure to see him so happy all the time around her. While they were laughing, they didn't notice a purple hole in front of them. Shadow's motorbike went in and in the blink of an eye, just like Chaos Control, they were in an office.

The interior was beautifully fancy. The walls were painted red with golden lining on the top. The roof had a chandelier swinging from side to side. A large desk was placed in front of a larger window which showed a wonderful view of the ocean. The couple did not have enough time to marvel at the room as the moment they realised every detail, the door opened to reveal two people.

**_- (Before)_**

Helena had previously called the leader of the Mugen Tenshin clan, Hayate, for a small talk. It was not as if she was romantically involved with him, she wished she was though. But love was something that could not be discussed nor thought about at the moment. Alpha-152 might not be the only clone of Kasumi and even if she was, they still had to ensure the safety of Ayane and the Hayabusa clan.

They had the talk at a small cafe downtown with Hayate and Helena dressing causally. Someone might spot them, so they might as well try to not draw any attention to themselves. Though, she had to admit, most of the time, she was just playing around with him.

Unfortunately, she had forgotten some files at her desk. Even if she thought it was impossible, it could just have been a misplace.

"Thank you, Hayate. I'm sorry if this is a bother," Helena said sheepishly while rubbing the nape of her neck. It was rare to see Helena nervous of guilty and she would only show this side to Hayate.

"It was no bother. I have to ensure the safety of my clan," Hayate replied. Helena nodded in agreement, but sighed inwardly. All he cared about was his clan; doesn't he have any time for love? **Then again, I've never paid boys so much attention**, Helena thought. Her train of thought were broken by laughter inside her office, which she had only then realised they were near.

"Do you want to check it out?" Hayate asked. Helena shot him a look of disbelief. Her eyes were saying, 'of course. It's my office'. Hayate nodded and the two opened the door when Hayate said 'three'. Yes, it seemed childish, but it was fun.

The four people stared at each other. Tikal was staring at Helena with innocence and Helena was looking back with curiosity and anxiety. Hayate stared at Shadow blankly, his eyes flicking back and forth between Shadow's ears and Shadow himself. Shadow glared at Hayate, crimson eyes being blank again.

"What are you doing to her in my office?" Shadow and Tikal then realised the position they were in. Tikal was on the bottom, her hand higher than her head. Shadow was on top of her, arms at her side and it looked like she was being pinned down. Shadow quickly scrambled to get off Tikal. "Better question; how did you get into my office?"

"Why do you have ears on the top of your head?" Hayate asked Shadow and pointed to his ears.

After a few minutes of silence and Shadow touching his ears, Tikal spoke up, "I apologise but we're not from here. You see, we're from an alternate universe." The heiress and the ninja stared at her in disbelief. After a few seconds, the two turned their backs while Tikal stared in confusion and Shadow glaring at Hayate's back for mentioning his ears.

The little conversation between Hayate and Helena ended with a slap to the ninja's face and him nodding while holding his cheek. "Sorry about that," Helena apologised, "Your story seemed so bizarre that we were wondering if you were telling us the truth. Since I see no damage done to the place, we believe you. So, how did you get here?"

Tikal and Shadow shrugged. Helena walked up to Tikal and gave her a hand, helping the tribal princess up. It was only then did Tikal see the changes done to her body. She was no longer a short echidna but a short, sixteen year old-looking girl. Her four limbs had grown, as well as her hair. Her eyes looked down to see that she was still wearing the same clothes, only they appeared shorter and was hugging every curve in her body.

"Thank you, I'm Tikal the Echidna but it seems like I'm not one anymore," Tikal said as she looked at herself. Her fingernails had been trimmed down but they look sharp. She wasn't wearing any shoes but the white bandages on her feet were looking like they could act as a pair, for now at least.

"I'm Helena Douglas, CEO of DOATEC," the heiress stuck her hand out, expecting Tikal to shake it. A graceful smile crossed her lips when she saw that Tikal was smiling as well when she shook the primadonna's hand.

On the other hand, Hayate and Shadow weren't getting along so well. Shadow had gotten up by himself, refusing any help from Hayate. Cold brown eyes twitched when he did that, but kept his mouth shut.

"Hayate, leader of the Mugen Tenshin clan," Hayate told Shadow in a cold voice. Shadow rolled his eyes internally. Mugen Tenshin clan? That was so cliché.

"Shadow the Hedgehog, G.U.N ambassador," Shadow said. Hayate tightened his fists but again, kept his mouth shut. **What kind of group will call themselves G.U.N?** Hayate thought, rolling his eyes mentally afterwards.

Shadow felt the room temperature rise a million degrees it seemed. Sweat formed on his forehead and he moved the collar of his jacket in and out. Only to realise that he was wearing clothes. Actual clothes. Of course, Shadow hated clothes as much as he hated being told he was wrong. So natural instinct told him to freak out and try to rip his clothes off.

Shadow pulled and pulled but the material wouldn't bulge, not even move. Then, his mind formed a simpler solution. Just take it off slowly. Shadow successfully removed his leather jacket and black shirt. Only left now was pants.

Luckily for the girls, Hayate saw what Shadow was doing and tried to stop him.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

"TRYING TO REMOVE MY CLOTHES! WHAT ELSE DOES IT SEEM LIKE?"

"IT SEEMS LIKE YOU WANT TO GIVE THE GIRLS A LITTLE SHOW!"

The argument lasted only three seconds longer as the girls walked up to them. Helena had to hold her nose to prevent any loss of blood. **If that's how buff Shadow is, I can only imagine how buff Hayate is**; Helena blushed at her own thoughts and shook her head.

"Um... Shadow, Hayate," Tikal said his name hesitantly. "What are you both doing?" It was only then did they realise how wrong their position looked from where Tikal was. It looked like Hayate was trying to pull Shadow's pants down and the owner was just done throwing his shirt off. They moved away from each other quickly, both embarrassed that they were looking like they were about to get it on.

"This idiot was trying to take his pants off. Luckily I stopped him before he got to his boxers," Hayate pointed his thumb at Shadow, who was still frozen in place.

"Well, it's not unusual for boys to discard of their clothing in our universe. We were animals after all," Tikal politely explained. Her lips were in a delicate smile when she asked the next question, "What are boxers?"

Helena glared at Hayate for a split second before turning to Tikal, "its best you don't learn that term for now..."

**_- (Meanwhile)_**

Cream rubbed her head as she stood up slowly. All she had been doing the whole day was picking up flowers and she picked up something that looked like a Chaos Emerald. Turns out it worked as something like a transportation device and, well, transported her to another place.

The girl turned her head slightly to the right when she heard water pouring. It sounded very calming to her, but it seemed like it was coming from inside the house. Natural curiosity won over reason for her and she knocked on the door hesitantly. She noticed that her usual bunny hands had been replaced by human fists. Her eyes travelled down to her body to see that she had probably grown a few inches at best. Her orange dress was replaced by an orange sundress with blue ribbon like straps holding it. Her sneakers were still there, but the ends looked rounded.

After she was done looking herself over, she saw the door open the slightest bit and a soft voice said, "Hello, who are you?"

Cream looked up to see a head full of black hair and the clearest grey eyes she had ever seen. "I'm Cream the Rabbit."

The door opened wider to reveal a petite girl in a traditional Japanese dress, a kimono. The material looked very silky and very clean. It was a soft pink with white floral designs on the ends. The kimono covered the black haired girl's feet so Cream couldn't see them.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Kokoro," she introduced. Delicate pink lips formed a smile and Kokoro let Cream into her house. Luckily, her mother had been too busy the last few days and had let Kokoro live by herself in their house.

While walking in, Cream noticed how traditional Kokoro's house was. The house looked like it was made from some sort of sturdy wood. The furniture looked like it was made from the same material, except with different tones to them. There was a huge hole at the back of the house that led to the back garden. From where Cream was standing it looked like a rock garden.

"I know this isn't much but it's the best I can offer for now," Kokoro broke Cream's train of thoughts.

"It's no problem," Cream said to her helper. Her house back at Green Hill Zone was much simpler than this.

Kokoro was walking upstairs into her room with Cream following her like a lost puppy. Well, she was a lost _rabbit_. When they reached, Kokoro told Cream to make herself at home while she finished the ikebana her mother had instructed her to do previously.

"Huh? What's ikebana, Miss Kokoro?" Cream asked out of curiosity.

"The art of flower arranging. It's something that I had to learn from a young age."

"Could I try?"

Kokoro smiled at the enthusiasm and nodded. Cream cheered before scrambling over to where Kokoro was. The Maiko smiled before teaching Cream tips and tricks. By the end of the day, Cream had learnt enough for her to create something Kokoro took five years to do.

"Impressive," the Maiko said as she stared at the bouquet that Cream had made. It was filled with yellow and white roses with a few blue bells sitting at the top of it all.

"The colours remind me of my friend, Tails," Cream said as she placed the vase away. Kokoro told her to place it outside for decoration. Being the obedient girl she was, Cream walked over to the living room and placed the vase down gently.

"Could I stay here for a while, at least, until I find my friends?" Cream asked Kokoro the question that had been on her mind for a while. Kokoro replied with an 'of course' and another soft grin. Cream cheered once again and hugged the Maiko.

When Kokoro touched the back of Cream's head, she asked her own question that had been bugging her. "Are these your ears?"

Cream stared at her questioningly and touched her ears," I guess I should explain..."

* * *

**A/N: A new crossover from me. These are the two gaming franchise I love the most so I thought, why not? I know that the genres are very different and nowhere close to each other (except maybe when Sonic fights Eggman... There's a little violence there.) Still, these two I love. Plus, it seems interesting and this will be my favourite story to write.**

**~Snowy**


End file.
